


Romance For Cardgame Nerds

by DanHasOTPs



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M, Romance, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 17:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10470534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanHasOTPs/pseuds/DanHasOTPs
Summary: Just a lovely valentines for Judai and Manjoume.





	

He’d been up since six and last night hadn’t been an early one either, but he needed it to be perfect.

A few days ago he discovered valentines was coming up and he couldn’t let that pass without celebrating with his boyfriend. He needed to keep up his image after all.

So, in a rush, he pulled some strings with his brothers and made some promises he was going to regret later (like those 10 exhibition duels he’d promised them to show just how great the Manjoume group was).

But now, everything was set for his date. He told Judai he’d planned something, otherwise he’d sleep the day away. He didn’t tell him what he planned, however.

It was perfect, the day was centered around things they both loved.

Already showered, dressed and groomed to perfection, he waited for the time to pass until nine. Just a bit longer and he'd be able to give Judai a day to remember.

He also remembered how his original plan was to pick him up at eight, but Judai complained that it was on a Saturday and he wanted to sleep in. After a lot of bickering they eventually settled for nine.

Feeling the nerves creeping up on him, Manjoume pushed them down. He wasn't going to become a stumbling stuttering mess today just because it was valentines.

After going over his plans and reservations once more, it was five to nine. An acceptable time to go get his boyfriend.

Quickly putting on his shoes and coat, he went over his outfit one last time. He pretty much wore the same thing as usual, but everything was just a little nicer. His black pants were new and hadn’t started fading in color yet, his turtleneck was a bit brighter purple than usual and his shoes were polished to perfection. The only thing left unchanged was his signature coat, but it had been washed the night before.

Within a minute of leaving, he was knocking on the door of Judai’s dorm and after a second, a crash came from inside. Not even fazed, he just stood there and waited until the door was opened.

Judai appeared, dressed, but his hair still as messy as ever. Sho was standing behind him in his pjs, holding a red bag. Obviously Judai’s.

“Morning, Manjoume!” Judai yelled way too loudly for a Saturday morning. He saw Sho cringe at the volume and then yawn.

“Good morning. Excuse me for waking you up, but I’ll take him off your hands now.” Manjoume greeted Sho, even holding out his hand to take Judai’s bag from him as Judai got busy putting on his shoes.

“It’s fine, he already woke me up when he started screaming about being late.” Sho yawned out as he handed the bag over.

“You traitor! You told me you wouldn’t tell him!” Judai yelled from the floor.

“Do you really think that he wouldn’t have noticed? I bet he expected it!” Sho shot back at Judai before giving Manjoume a look that said ’He’s yours to deal with.’ and promptly climbing back into his bed.

“Let’s go. We have a schedule to keep.” Manjoume stated bluntly as he slung the bag over his shoulder and walked out.

Judai ran to catch up with him, falling into step beside him quickly after. Manjoume was looking ahead, not seeming to pay attention to the other. Judai was excited to see what Jun had planned.

Manjoume, on the other hand, was feeling conflicted. He wanted to be all romantic, but quickly fell into his usual demeanor and ruined the mood. Now, he didn’t know how to fix it.

Deciding that words were too difficult right now, he instead reached for Judai’s hand, grabbing and holding it softly.

This happened just as Judai opened his mouth to say something, instead he let out a little sigh and smiled. His boyfriend might have an attitude when around others, but when alone with him he just turned sappy.

Manjoume led him to the harbour where a small yacht was waiting for them. He led Judai inside to a small dinner area where plates and cutlery were already set out. There was also a butler waiting near the door to what seemed to be a kitchen.

“May I take your coat?” Manjoume asked, standing all gentlemanly with one hand behind his back and the other extended towards Judai.

Shrugging off the warm fabric, he let his boyfriend take it away and sat himself down. When Manjoume returned, the butler approached.

“Good morning, young masters. What would you like for breakfast?” The elderly man greeted and asked politely.

“Just the usual for me, Hanson.” Manjoume replied swiftly and waited for Judai to put in his order.

Judai just stared for a second, visibly weirded out, and then ‘uuumm’ed as he tried to come up with something, but Manjoume soon realised he didn’t even know what he could order.

“Judai, you can pretty much order anything, eggs, pancakes, whatever. I made sure that they were well stocked.” He cut the hum off with his explanation, but sounding fond while he did so.

“Do you have Belgian waffles?” The brunette asked quickly after.

“Of course, young master. Would you like them plain, with syrup, with butter or a fruit topping?” Hanson inquired further.

Judai’s eyes practically glowed at the options. “Banana fruit topping!” He excitedly and loudly said.

“Very well, sir. What would you like to drink with your meal?” He asked lastly.

“Some orange juice, please!”

With a nod and a small bow, he left them alone. As soon as he was out of sight, Judai softly asked, “Why did you call your butler handsome?”

“Handsome?!” Manjoume’s cheeks flared up at the notion, “His name is Hanson, H-A-N-S-O-N, you goof!”

Judai just sat there and laughed in delight. “You’re blushing~” He teased playfully.

Manjoume grumbled in embarrassment before saying, “Only for you.” as the blush intensified.

Judai made a small aww sound, half meaning it and half with humor.

Breakfast arrived as they were still talking quietly, Manjoume getting his usual, which apparently was scrambled eggs, toast and a cup of fruity tea and Judai getting freshly made Belgian banana waffles and orange juice.

They ate in silence, Judai only breaking it to order more waffles. Just as they polished off the last of their plates, Hanson returned and announced they would be arriving on shore in the next few minutes.

The table cleaned, the coats put on and the boat in the harbour, they left hand-in-hand.

They walked for a bit, still in a comfortable silence, until they arrived on mainstreet and Judai saw the Kaiba corp. building in the distance.

“You took me to Domino City?! Jun, you didn’t have to go that far!” Judai shouted, turning some heads of the people around them.

The school had special weekends where they let the students go out to the nearest town by boat for a few hours, so Judai expected to be taken there. But Domino City? That was awesome!

“C’mon, Judai, I have places I want to show you.” He softly squeezed his his hand and steered him into a small street branching off of the main street. He couldn’t keep a gentle smile off his face, no matter how hard he tried at his boyfriend’s excitement.

A shop came into view soon, hidden away behind a clothing store that decided that hanging most of their clothes outside was the best selling strategy.

They went inside, the store revealing itself to be a card and figurine shop. They looked around for a while, both looking to enhance their decks and discussing the pricing of the cards. Eventually, they both had a few they wanted to keep. Manjoume promptly taking them out of Judai’s hand and walking to the register to pay for all of them, adding an Elemental Hero Flame Wingman figurine to the mix. They loaded it all into Judai’s bag, the one Manjoume was still carrying and left.

Judai immediately chastising him for paying, but Jun just told him this day was his treat and there was nothing he could do about it.

They walked around a bit more, sometimes going into clothing shops, sometimes just walking and talking.   
And then they arrived at the main destination for the day, the game shop where Yugi and his grandpa resided.

Judai was looking at the shop like a kid on christmas morning and he was about to be made even happier.

Thunder had called a few days before and asked if Yugi would be at the shop today. He would be, at least until four. It was just past one now, so they had plenty of time to look around and talk to the legendary duelist.

The brunette ran inside, his boyfriend quickly following. When he entered, he saw Judai at the counter, already talking with the king of games.

Manjoume nodded in acknowledgement and went off to look around. While he loved duel monsters, sometimes a change of pace was nice and this shop specialised in both duel monsters and rare games of all types.

Browsing the shelves, he kept hearing snippets of the conversation they were having. Something about egypt and the god cards and a man named Shadi.

He soon found a game he wanted to buy, but continued to pretend to look around. He wanted Judai to spend as much time as he wanted here. It was why he decided to take him Domino in the first place.

Just then someone came to stand beside him. He recognised him immediately, Yugi’s grandpa, Solomon Muto.

Thunder turned to him, quietly waiting until the old man said something.

“You are the young man that called not to long ago, aren’t you?” He softly said with a tone that didn’t actually require an answer. Jun gave him one anyway.

“That’s right. I wanted him to meet his idol. The last time didn’t work out so well, after all.” He explained, still observing the two at the counter.

“I believe you have made your partner very happy.” Mister Muto stated gently.

Jun couldn’t keep the surprise off his face at the statement. Did he really mean partner the way he thought he did?

“Don’t look so surprised, young one. I might be old, but that is no reason not to keep up with the times.” He frowned, as if contemplating something difficult.

“It would be ridiculous to judge you for something when my own grandson shares the same preference you seem to have.” He finished, making it clear why he had difficulty deciding if he should continue.

“I… didn’t know that…” The black-haired youth responded, at a loss of what else to say.

The elder continued, “It’s not something I normally ever tell anyone, but somethings are shown to you and should be followed. This world has exceptions for every rule.” He stared intently at Yugi and Judai, as if trying to figure out a riddle. Then he lightly shook his head, abandoning his process.

“Things will show themselves in time. Go join them, I’m sure they won’t mind.” He then walked off without further explanation.

The day passes quickly from that point on, listening to Yugi’s stories and a few duels with the king of games (they both lost terribly to him.) Yugi said it was only years of experience that held them from winning and he saw great potential in both of them.

Eventually the store was getting ready to close, Manjoume buying the game he’d found earlier and some card packs for him and Judai as he paid Mister Muto, who told him one last thing.

“Duel monsters is a curious game. Be sure to watch out for each other, I have a feeling you are going to need it.” And then the conversation returned to the same bright tone as before. Judai hadn’t noticed the exchange between the two, too busy spending his last minutes with the king of games.

They waved goodby to them and walked out, stopping outside the store to adjust to the light.

Manjoume lat out a small sigh and looked over at Judai, who was standing right next to him, staring back.

“Jun?” He uncharacteristically softly asked.

“Yeah? What is it, Judai?” He replied just as softly.

“Thank you.” He breathed and leaned in, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. He held them there for a few seconds before pulling back.

Jun’s blush was back, making Judai smile and take his hand again.

They left, walking back to the harbour. The sun was setting, making the water shimmer brightly and painting the ground and buildings in beautiful warm tones as the sky turned a mixture of yellows, oranges, pinks and purples.

The boat ride back had served them food once again, a delicious meal that should have been dinner, but was lunch to them as they had accidentally skipped theirs.

Then they arrived back on the island, Jun thanked Hanson one last time, before pulling Judai in the direction of the Osiris red dorms.

As they approached, Jun felt a question burning on his tongue.

‘Would you like to come back to my room for awhile?’ He wanted to ask. Today had been nearly perfect and he wasn’t ready to let it end just yet.

The lights of the dorm became visible. Now or never, as the saying goes.

He came to a halt, Judai’s hand slipping from his as Judai took another few steps before also stopping.

“I… Would you…” The nerves of that morning returned and he was unable to stop them this time.

“Jun?” Judai looked concerned at him, “What is it?”

Deciding to just wing it, Jun simply said “I don’t want it to end yet, come back to my dorm for a bit? We can watch a movie or something!” He blushed and came close to yelling the last part. Nerves will do that to you.

A gentle smile appeared on the brunettes face.

“I would love that, Jun.”

And Manjoume could practically feel the happiness radiating from him, also making him smile. One of those you couldn’t hold back in any way.

They spend the rest of the night cuddling on Jun’s couch, curled up underneath a blanket and the tv still on as they slept peacefully in each other’s arms.

And while that might seem like the most romantic thing that could have happened, it really wasn’t when they woke up the next morning and could barely move from how stiff their muscles had gotten.

 


End file.
